


Anxciet the argument

by Hopelessoul



Series: Sanders sides oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Falling out, M/M, Pining, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Deceit and Virgil fell out over an argument because of a misinterpreted thing Deceit said over jealousy over the light sides because he feels like he is about to loose Virge then when he leaves Deceit is left with a hole in his heart when he saw Virgil again he didn’t know how to handle it.





	Anxciet the argument

An argument started it all. Virgil was hanging around those light sides even more and I was jealous, and I am not afraid to admit it to myself. I am scared that they will take my little raven away from me. I said “A name can change who you are, it can change how well they see you, everything won’t change, they see you as more then anxiety”

The hurt look on Virgil’s face will stay with me until the day I die. The hole in my heart won’t go away and that is the only time that I can remember crying. It hurt so bad to be without my little raven, but I realised that I had fallen in love with him and it was terrifying.

I finally see my opening and I appear in the “Can Lying Be Good” disguised as Patton not for any malicious reason but just to see the man who stole my heart. After the video I get a knock on my bedroom door and when I tell them to come in I see that it is Virgil and my heart skips a beat.

“Why did you disguise yourself as Patton and try to convince Thomas to lie he could’ve lost Joan as a friend and Patton would have been to blame”. That catches me off guard but I give the honest answer.

“I was trying to convince Thomas to lie because I was trying to help and that is what I thought was best and the reason I disguised as Patton was. I wanted to see you so bad. I have missed you everyday since you left, and it got too much so I did that just so I could see you in person again” I say in the same tone of voice that Virge uses when he is overly anxious and the one I use when I tell the truth.

“Dee why didn’t you tell me. I wouldn’t have minded because I have missed you too”

Tears are falling down my face when I realised that he doesn’t hate me and I didn’t need to do that at all.

“My raven after you left I realised that I had fallen in love with you and I understand if you don’t-“

My confession is cut off by Virgil grabbing the front of my cape and pulling me into a kiss and I never want to leave this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any grammar and spelling mistakes and please leave requests for what you want to see as a one shot.  
> I got rid of the booklet because I just didn’t like it so if I want to post more they will be separated. Sorry for inconveniences


End file.
